


trepidation

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Don’t think I’m going to let you leave everything to me just yet, princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a missing scene of sorts in episode 12 of the anime, set between Rose getting angry and the knights tending to Alisha.

There had been a fire burning in Alisha’s eyes the previous night.  Rose does not think she will ever forget the moment of their confrontation or the sound of firm conviction in Alisha’s voice as she brought the tip of the dagger to her throat.  Now Alisha is barely able to stand, leaning heavily against Rose as she fights to stay conscious.  A part of Rose thinks that this is what she deserves for taking things so lightly, for thinking that things can be changed so easily.  And yet Rose knows that this is just as much her own fault for rushing ahead and trying to do things her way instead.

Despite her unsteady breathing and the blood that is quickly staining the tabard, Alisha still manages to share a soft smile with the soldier standing in front of her.  She asks him to wipe the blood from his blade, something that nearly makes Rose’s heart stop as her mind registers the words. The princess manages to keep her composure, doing everything she can to maintain the peace even as her own people betray her.  It’s all too familiar and just as sickening as Rose remembers.

Tightening her grip around Alisha’s waist, Rose struggles to keep her thoughts clear, focusing on what is happening in front of her.  Now is not the time to become lost in the past.  Though she wants nothing more than to scream and lash out at the people around her, Rose knows that she cannot afford to be reckless in this moment.

Even when the mysterious winds push everyone back and the hairs on Rose’s neck stand on end, she bites back the urge to bolt, doing what she can to remain in place.  Every single nerve is on edge, screaming at her to move, to shout, to do something in this situation as the soldiers surround the two of them.  

Alisha grows quiet, so still that Rose is almost afraid to move.  Letting out a shaky exhalation, Rose carefully pulls her hand away from the wound, hating the sticky sensation of blood coating her fingers.  Holding her breath as she sets Alisha against the pillar, Rose swallows past the lump in her throat as she notices just how pale Alisha is.  After whispering a soft apology she turns with a furious expression to face the soldiers around her.

Moving through the soldiers with a single minded purpose, Rose is quick to avoid their clumsy attacks as she focuses her attention on reaching Landon.  Landing with a thud on the table, she wastes no time in reaching out and pressing her blade against his neck, twisting him around so that everyone can see.  Her voice shakes, one hand gripping the handle of her dagger so tightly that her knuckles begin to hurt.  A shout builds in her throat and Rose raises her dagger, growing angrier with each passing second when the soldiers make no effort to stand down.

Rose can feel Landon squirming in her grip, can hear the panic begin to build in his voice as he commands the other soldiers to listen.  His voice stutters, rising in pitch until they finally lower their weapons.  A part of her wants to let the tip of her blade accidentally slip, teach him a lesson he will never forget, but Rose’s eyes land on Alisha’s prone form and she knows that it will not help matters.

Tightening a hand around his shoulder instead, Rose takes a small bit of satisfaction as the vile man visibly winces in pain.  A low growl wells up in her throat and she struggles to keep from shouting as he stumbles over his words, trying to draw the moment out.  Rose has no patience for this, roughly shoving her elbow against his side to hurry the process along.  “Don’t forget the retreat order.”

Landon wheezes, urging the soldiers to give the signal but Rose refuses to loosen her grip even as she watches a group of soldiers ready their horses.  She is not about to let him go even after they rush off to inform the others still fighting on the battlefield.  It is far too soon to relax and let her guard down.  

The sound of shouting reaches her ears and Rose holds her ground even as she spots the familiar faces of Alisha’s knights.  She does not dare release Landon until one of them approaches with a grim expression. They exchange no words as Rose hands him over though she is pleased to note that the knight wastes no time in pushing Landon forward, ignoring his sob story.

Focusing her attention on Alisha, Rose quietly approaches, kneeling down and brushing back the hair that has fallen across her eyes.  Alisha’s face is cool to the touch, her skin clammy, and Rose is all too aware of what that means.  She may have made a promise to see certain ideals through but Rose still finds herself hoping that it is not too late.  

Her other hand reaches out to lightly check the wound and Alisha lets out a soft murmur of pain. Rose frowns as she discovers that it is still steadily bleeding.  Glancing around, she tries to find something, anything that she might be able to use to press against the wound.  After everything, this cannot be how things come to an end.

“Ah, Princess!”  One of the knights is by her side within moments, holding a bundle of cloth.  She glances at Rose with unshed tears in her eyes.  “This was all I could find, but it’s better than nothing.”

Rose nods, gingerly taking the cloth and biting her lip as she presses it against Alisha’s wound. The sensation wakes Alisha and she lets out a sharp gasp, one hand wrapping around Rose’s arm.   She blinks and though Alisha’s gaze is fuzzy and unfocused, their eyes meet for a moment and a sense of relief fills Rose as she notes the spark of recognition in those depths.  Rose barely notices as the knight hurries away, calling out for someone.

“Rose?”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you leave everything to me just yet, princess.”  Rose pauses, waiting until the others are out of earshot before continuing.  “There are still plenty of things I would like to bear witness to.”  

Alisha laughs, the sound weak and whispery and Rose wants so badly to believe that things will turn out okay in the end.  She watches as Alisha’s eyes fall shut again and tries not to focus on how shallow her breathing is starting to sound.  

As Rose debates moving Alisha, a shadow falls over her, nearly making her jump in surprise.  It takes all of her training to keep from flinching.  Glancing behind her, she sees Maltran standing behind her, a grim expression on her face and Rose has the distinct impression that she is being dismissed.

There is something about this woman’s presence that sends a shiver down Rose’s spine but she is not about to start anything in this moment.  Too much has already happened and there are more important matters at hand. She lets her fingers linger for a few moments, silently apologizing once more before standing up and letting the others tend to Alisha.


End file.
